


Trucizna

by pentamerone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Heavy Angst, Monologue, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Niektóre związki są zatrute. Niektórzy ludzie nie trwają przy sobie z miłości.





	1. Do niej

Kochałbym cię, gdybyś dała mi szansę. Kochałbym, jak na to zasługujesz, jeszcze bardziej, całym sobą  — bo przecież i tak oddałem ci moje serce, wiesz o tym. Jednak miłość bez wzajemności zawsze pozostaje niepełna, ułomna, a tego nie potrafię zmienić bez twojej pomocy.

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że czasem zadaję sobie pytanie, czym zawiniłem, byś mnie odtrącała na każdym kroku, ale musiałbym skłamać. Nie zadaję go sobie czasem. Każdego dnia, w każdej minucie niepewność od nowa wypala na moim umyśle piętno, zupełnie jakbyś przyłożyła tam rozżarzony pręt. 

Ale ty nigdy byś tego nie zrobiła. To lód stanowi twoją specjalność, nie ogień.

Piękna i odległa, już na pierwszy rzut oka przypominasz nieosiągalny szczyt. A ja raz za razem odkrywam, że, podobnie jak góry, które przywodzisz na myśl, jesteś zabójcza. Więc dlaczego nadal tu jestem i próbuję cię zdobyć?

Wiesz, czuję się jak robot, machinalnie wykonując raz po raz te same czynności, spędzając dzień za dniem w identyczny sposób. Jedynie przy tobie odżywam, choć czuję, że jednocześnie mnie zabijasz. Kawałek po kawałku zamrażasz moją duszę, a potem odłamujesz fragmenty, które skaziłaś swym chłodem i ciskasz nimi o podłogę jak najmocniej, by mieć pewność, że nic z nich nie pozostanie. To teatr jednego widza, spektakl powtarzający się niemal każdego dnia specjalnie dla mnie. Tylko wtedy twoje oczy choć przez chwilę pozbawione są zimna, jakby sprawiało ci to dziecięcą radość. Widzę to. A jednak nadal wracam po więcej, wciąż uboższy o kolejne fragmenty tego, kim byłem, zanim cię poznałem, i sam błagam o jeszcze.

Już sam nie pamiętam, jak żyje się bez ciebie. Jak kocha się z wzajemnością, jak dzieli się szczęście, jak wspólnie tworzy plany bez lęku, że druga strona zniszczy je w ostatniej chwili. Może zapomniałem tylko po to, by nie dotarło do mnie w pełni, jak bardzo jestem nieszczęśliwy.

Ale z drugiej strony — czy naprawdę jestem? Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, bym mógł istnieć bez ciebie. Nie chciałbym istnieć bez ciebie. Od początku powtarzałem, że czas dzielony z tobą jest wart każdej ceny i nie zmieniam zdania. Nigdy nie zmienię. Być może chciałaś mnie odstraszyć ostrzeżeniami, zniechęcić … Ale dlaczego w takim razie uległaś? To ty mnie pierwsza pocałowałaś. Ty mi dałaś nadzieję. 

I potem nagle, z dnia na dzień, pokazałaś prawdziwą twarz. Dlaczego ukrywałaś ją wcześniej? Czym zasłużyłem na to, byś choć przez chwilę odgrywała dziewczynę z moich snów i pozwoliła mi się przywiązać do iluzji, pokochać ją? Bo przecież nie planowałaś tego od początku… Prawda? Nikt nie mógłby być na tyle okrutny, żeby obserwować, jak druga osoba oddaje mu się kawałek po kawałku, i cały czas wiedzieć, że ją zniszczy. Ta kobieta, którą poznałem, nie mogłaby taka być.

Czy to ona tak naprawdę trzyma mnie przy tobie? Złudne pragnienie znalezienia jej znów w jakimś twoim uśmiechu, w drobnym geście czy melodii głosu? Wątpię. Przecież moje nadzieje nie dostają wystarczająco wiele czasu, aby zakwitnąć. Wyrywasz je z korzeniami, gdy jakakolwiek zakiełkuje, depczesz po nich swoimi drogimi butami, ale wolę to od tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy pozwalasz im rosnąć. Kiedy czekasz, aż nabrzmiałe pąki są o krok od rozwinięcia płatków, żeby wbić szpilę w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. W tych ułamkach sekund, gdy uszy wypełnia mi huk, jaki rozlega się tylko w mojej wyobraźni; gdy to, co brałem za kwiat nadziei, okazuje się w istocie jedynie nadmuchanym przez ciebie balonem  — wtedy niemal cię nienawidzę.

Przez moment na usta cisną mi się słowa, których nigdy nie wypowiem. Przez moment widzę w twoich oczach pełne napięcia wyczekiwanie. I przez ten jeden moment mógłbym wyjść. Wyjść, nigdy nie wrócić, może poskładać z potrzaskanych fragmentów lodu życie, jakie niegdyś prowadziłem. Jednak zawsze, nim znajdę w sobie wystarczająco wiele siły, ten moment mija.

Za każdym razem wyglądasz, jakbyś czuła rozczarowanie.

Gdybyś mnie zapytała — choć wiem, że tego nie zrobisz — co w tobie kocham, dlaczego nadal tu jestem, odpowiedziałbym krótko  „wszystko”. Nie potrafię inaczej. Każdy twój, nawet najbardziej nieświadomy, gest przypomina mi o tych kilku tygodniach szczęścia. Zawsze, gdy myślisz, że cię nie obserwuję, pozwalasz sobie na jakąś dziwną swobodę. Dziwną, bo przecież nigdy nie jesteś spięta, to ja napinam wciąż wszystkie mięśnie w obawie przed ciosem, jednak ta postawa przywodzi na myśl skojarzenia. Widzę w niej powolne, ukradkowe zsuwanie maski, pozostając w gotowości, by w każdej chwili przywdziać ją podobnie. Wyglądasz wtedy na taką nagą, bezbronną  — zupełnie jakby szron, zdający się zawsze pokrywać twoją skórę, nagle stopniał, odsłaniając prawdziwą ciebie. Póki tak trwasz, póki nie wyczujesz mojego wzroku błądzącego po tej drugiej tobie, niby znajomej, a przecież nieskończenie obcej, zdajesz się utkana z tęsknoty, ozdobiona żalem. Chciałbym znać przyczynę, chciałbym pomóc, chciałbym cię uleczyć. 

Ale przecież mi nie pozwolisz.

Czego tak naprawdę pragniesz? Ty możesz odejść w każdej chwili. Nie jesteś mną. Mimo całego swojego ślepego, chorego wręcz przywiązania, doskonale widzę, że ty możesz odejść. Co więc trzyma cię przy mnie? 

Brak chęci do szukania nowej ofiary? Nie. To nie to. Przecież nawet nie musiałabyś szukać. Wystarczy, że skiniesz palcem, o czym z lubością mi przypominasz, rozkoszując się moją bezsilną zazdrością. Bezsilną, skoro nie mogę zagrozić ci niczym poza odejściem, a tego nie potrafię.

Choć serce nadal głupio się łudzi, że nie wszystkie moje uczucia pozostają jednostronne, wiem, że nie to trzyma nas razem. Wszak uczucia, które w tobie są, pozostają skute grubą warstwą lodu. Wyczuwam ją przez twoją skórę, ilekroć choćby musnę cię opuszkami. Wywołuje wtedy gęsią skórkę na moich ramionach, mrozi do kości, a jednocześnie przyciąga jak ćmę płomień świecy. Nie. Jakiekolwiek uczucia uwięził w tobie lód, skryto je zbyt głęboko, aby mogły cię powstrzymywać przed odejściem. Jak głupim i naiwnym byś mnie nazwała, wiedząc, że nawet świadom swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji, nie potrafię dopuścić do siebie wersji, w której te uczucia nie dotyczą mnie? O ile już nie wiesz. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzysz mi w oczy, czuję się nagle dzieckiem, którego każdy krok został z góry przewidziany, wręcz zaplanowany przez przeciwnika.

A może po prostu chcesz mnie zmienić w siebie. Może w tobie też kiedyś płonął ogień, może też pałałaś do kogoś tą ślepą, niekompletną, ułomną miłością. I może ciebie też zamrażano kawałek po kawałku, aż kościste palce zimna dotarły do serca. Czy ten lód, który cię ode mnie oddziela, to choroba? Chciałbym ją uleczyć. Mógłbym ją uleczyć. Musiałabyś mi tylko pozwolić. Raz po raz, śmiejąc się prosto w moją twarz, powtarzasz drwiąco, że to nie bajka ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

A co, jeśli nie masz racji? Co, gdybyś dała mi szansę? Przecież nasze ścieżki przecięły się z jakiegoś powodu.

Musi w tym być jakiś cel poza zadawaniem mi kolejnych ran.

*  
  


Dzisiejszej nocy, gdy sądziłaś, że śpię, znów zdjęłaś maskę. Obserwowałem sylwetkę zarysowaną na tle rozświetlonego miasta za okienną szybą. Ciemny kształt, który równie dobrze mógłby być człowiekiem, jak i bryłą lodu nim zostanie uformowana w posąg. Zastanawiałem się, o czym myślisz, gdy nie bije od ciebie aura zimna. I tak bardzo, tak rozpaczliwie pragnąłem poczuć choć raz, że twoja skóra nie jest lodowata.

Wysunąłem więc powoli dłoń i koniuszki moich palców niemal niewyczuwalnie zetknęły się z miękkim ciałem. Przez jedno uderzenie serca, jeden oddech, rzeczywiście wyczułem pod opuszkami ciepło. A potem, choć panował mrok, mogłem zobaczyć, jak od miejsca, które dotknąłem, na twojej skórze rozkwitają kwiaty ze szronu. Choć to nie mogło niczego naprawić, cofnąłem dłoń, nie chcąc, byś ty ją odepchnęła. 

Nie zrobiłaś tego.

Po prostu wstałaś, pozwalając, by prześcieradło do reszty ześlizgnęło się z twojego nagiego ciała. Nie odwróciłaś się. Nawet nie spojrzałaś przez ramię. Jedynie przeczesałaś palcami włosy, nadal patrząc w okno, i powiedziałaś beznamiętnym tonem:

— Jesteś żałosny.

Nie podążyłem za tobą wzrokiem, gdy wychodziłaś z pokoju. Nie nasłuchiwałem, czy wejdziesz pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie mój dotyk, o wiele bardziej intymny niż wszystko, co robimy beznamiętnie każdego wieczoru. Moje spojrzenie pozostawało utkwione w czubkach palców, którymi musnąłem twoją skórę.

Czuję w nich zimno.

(Zastanawia mnie, co się stanie, gdy dotrze do serca).


	2. Do niego

 

Nienawidzę cię. Jesteś tego świadom — musisz być, zrobiłam przecież wszystko, żebyś zrozumiał naturę uczuć, którymi cię darzę — jednak nadal zdajesz się nie pojmować ogromu tej nienawiści. Bezsilnej, niszczycielskiej siły nad którą nie potrafię zapanować. Mogę jedynie dawać jej upust, licząc, że wreszcie dotrę do jakiejś granicy i zobaczę, że dalej nie leży już nic. Żadna złość, obrzydzenie, nic. Chciałabym wreszcie poczuć obojętność.

Nigdy nie pytasz, co zrobiłeś, czym zasłużyłeś na to wszystko. Nie na głos. Bo przecież widzę niezrozumienie w twoich oczach, za każdym razem tak samo wyraźne, jakby to był pierwszy raz. Możesz się łudzić, że przywykłeś, że znasz mechanizmy moich działań, ale nawet ty musisz widzieć rozmiar tego kłamstwa. Jesteś jak dziecko, które wie, po czym rozpoznać nadchodzącą burzę, ale nie rozumie, co ją powoduje.

I, podobnie jak to dziecko, niczym nie zawiniłeś żywiołowi, którego ofiarą padasz.

A jednocześnie zawiniłeś wszystkim. Robisz to każdego dnia, gdy oblepiasz mnie samą swoją obecnością, wdzierasz się w nozdrza i usta, nie pozwalając złapać oddechu. Jesteś jak miód, a mnie wepchnięto do wypełnionego nim dołu i topię się w tym gęstym, słodkim aż do mdłości afekcie, którym mnie obdarzasz. Może narzekam. Wiele kobiet by to doceniło. Niestety nie jestem jedną z nich.

Więc czemu wciąż tkwię u twego boku, skoro czuję się, jakbym umierała w wyjątkowo bolesny, odrażający osób? Bo zwyczajnie nie mogę odejść. Już na to za późno. Prawdę mówiąc, było za późno już od samego początku.

Jeśli chcesz wierzyć, że coś mnie zniszczyło, że _ktoś_ mnie zniszczył — śmiało. Okłamywanie się wychodzi ci coraz lepiej z każdym dniem, który spędzasz przy mnie. Nie jestem zniszczona. Nie z zewnątrz. To ja to sobie zrobiłam. Ja wpuściłam ten lód do swojego serca i utknęłam w nim, raniąc osobę, którą kocham.

Nie mówię, oczywiście, o tobie.

Wiesz, przypominasz ją trochę. Minimalnie, bo ona nie miała w sobie nic lepkiego. Pełna słodyczy i ciepła — taka zapisała się w mojej pamięci. Wciąż czuję, niby muśnięcie, miękki, delikatny dotyk jej ciała pod palcami. Nie było w niej nic twardego, ostrego; jakby nie chciała nikogo ranić nawet w tak błahy sposób; jakby stworzono ją do przytulania. Myślała, że tego nie doceniam — czasem zerkała w lustro z głębokim westchnieniem, wciągała brzuch, czując na sobie mój wzrok. Myliła się. Kochałam to w niej, kochałam w niej wszystko, od kędzierzawej czupryny po drobne stopy, które mieściła w dziecięce buty. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile razy muszę wysłuchiwać, że jestem szczęściarą, mając u boku tak przystojnego mężczyznę jak ty. Nie mają racji. Wtedy byłam szczęściarą, mogąc leżeć na kanapie z najcudowniejszą istotą na świecie.

Każdego dnia żałuję, że wówczas tego nie doceniałam.

Zapewne widzisz okrucieństwo w moim stosunku do ciebie. Zmieniłbyś zdanie, gdybyś kiedykolwiek wiedział, co spotkało ją. Zimno w moim sercu nie topnieje, jednak lodowe szpony, które mnie trzymają, z czasem się wygładziły. Kiedy wyrosły, były ostrzejsze od brzytew i każdy ruch groził skaleczeniem. Ona ze swoją miękkością nie miała szans na obronę. Widziałam w jej oczach te same pytania, co w twoich. Dlaczego to robię? Czym zawiniła?

Różnica polega na tym, że nie czuję, abym ci była winna jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia. W jej przypadku wstyd było mi ich udzielić.

Nazywasz mnie perfekcyjną. Cały czas, wciąż i wciąż, nieważne co zrobię, to słowo na nowo zawisa między nami, gdy wyrzucasz je z siebie w chwilach uniesienia, naiwnego zachwytu, zapomnienia. I wiesz co? Słodki aż do mdłości posmak, jaki na moim języku zostawia to określenie, przylepiając się do podniebienia niczym mały, wstrętny pasożyt, za każdym razem zwiększa moją nienawiść wobec ciebie. Mam go dosyć. Odpycham cię zawsze, gdy to słyszę, a ty nadal się nie nauczyłeś. Może zasłużyłeś na takie traktowanie, skoro jesteś bezmyślny. A może tylko usprawiedliwiam swój ślepy, bezsilny gniew, którego padasz ofiarą.

Zawsze byłam tą perfekcyjną — to nas przecież łączy, prawda? _Perfekcja_. Perfekcyjna rodzina. Perfekcyjna uroda. Perfekcyjne plany na przyszłość. I pewnego dnia w to wszystko wdarła się zwykła dziewczyna, burząc tę iluzję doskonałości na każdym możliwym poziomie, nawet tych, o których nie sądziłam, że istnieją. Sam fakt jej istnienia, tego, kim była, wystarczył, aby odwrócili się ode mnie bliscy, ludzie znani mi całe życie. Nieliczni pozostali, jednak nie zamierzali milczeć. Jeśli nie przeszkadzała im płeć, dostrzegali wady w całej reszcie — jej zawodzie, pochodzeniu, wyglądzie, charakterze.

A ja?

Uwierzyłam im, że nie ma dla niej miejsca w moim perfekcyjnym świecie.

Mimo tego byłam tchórzem tak, jak ty teraz. Nie potrafiłam podjąć tej decyzji, spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedzieć, że między nami koniec. Odwlekałam rozstanie, liczyłam, że ona się domyśli i mnie uwolni. Pozwoliłam, aby moje żyły wypełnił lód. Chciałam widzieć w tym pomoc dla niej, wmawiałam to sobie — skoro zniknęłam ja, którą kochała, łatwiej będzie jej odejść.

Co za tchórzostwo.

Co za żałosność.

Jak miało być jej łatwiej, skoro czuła jedynie ból?

Gdybym miała dla siebie jakąś litość, pozwoliłabym sobie wierzyć, że nie domyśliła się moich powodów. Ale nie była głupia jak ty. Znała mnie. Zniknęła więc równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła, a pustkę po niej natychmiast zapełnili ci, którzy odeszli wcześniej. Została moim sekretem, wstydliwą historyjką z przeszłości, której nikt nie opowiada w obawie przed reakcją głównej bohaterki.

A potem, tak płynnie, jakby wszystko zaplanowano, pojawiłeś się ty. Nie chciałam próbować. Odmawiałam ci, odtrącałam na tyle stanowczo, na ile wypada damie. Jednak było w tobie coś… jakaś namiastka tej miękkości, słodyczy, która ujęła mnie w niej. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że to jedynie marna podróbka, lepka niczym pleśń i równie trudna do usunięcia.

Nie mogłam jednak wiecznie się okłamywać, ignorować oczywistych sygnałów.

Na całe szczęście zasnąłeś naszej pierwszej nocy zbyt szybko, aby dostrzec łzy w moich oczach. Przynajmniej nie musiałam tłumaczyć, że płaczę nie ze smutku, a wściekłości. Czułam się brudna, nieczysta i… samotna. Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, by leżąc w czyichś ramionach, można było czuć samotność, ale dzięki tobie odkryłam, jakie to uczucie.

Czy wściekłość, którą wciąż odczuwam, powoduje zrozumienie, że nigdy jej nie zastąpię? Że ty, który miałeś pomóc, jedynie uświadamiasz mi wciąż na nowo istnienie dziury ziejącej w mojej klatce piersiowej? Skłamałabym, zaprzeczając. Skłamałabym również twierdząc, że przebywanie z tobą nie rozgrzebuje tej rany, poszerzając ją i uwalniając wciąż nowe pokłady lodu, przez który tak cierpisz.

Tkwię w pułapce. Nie mogę się wycofać. To kara — nie tylko dla ciebie. W ogóle nie dla ciebie. Jesteś jedynie aktorem drugiego planu, postronną ofiarą. To moja kara. A jednocześnie ucieczka.

Może, jeśli nie pozostanie we mnie już nic, zapomnę wreszcie o niej.

*  


Dzisiejszej nocy znów myślałam o niej. Wspomnienia wracają w różnych momentach, ale nie sposób się przed nimi obronić po tych pustych, bezosobowych aktach, które nie przynoszą nawet minimalnej satysfakcji. Gdybym porównała je z wyblakłymi obrazami przeszłości w mojej głowie, nie mogłabym powstrzymać bezsilnego, rozdzierającego krzyku.

Mimo tego nie chcę uniknąć pamiętania, uciekać w sen. Nocą, kiedy ciemność otula pomieszczenie, a za moimi plecami słychać jedynie spokojny, zdrowy oddech, choć przez chwilę mogę sobie wyobrazić inne życie. Życie, w którym nie jestem tchórzem. Życie, w którym wierzę swoim decyzjom. Życie, w którym ona nadal jest czymś więcej niż siedzącym mi na ramionach upiorem przeszłości.

Przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy, gdy twoje opuszki zetknęły się z moją skórą, sądziłam, że to ona. Nie wiem, skąd nadeszła ta niedorzeczna, pełna nadziei myśl, jednak niemal skłoniła mnie do uśmiechu. Ale wtedy w szybie mignęło mi odbicie twojej twarzy, tej kretyńskiej niepewności, miękkości przypominającej zepsuty owoc.

I tak jak smród zgnilizny przywróciło mnie to do rzeczywistości.

Wstałam spokojnie, choć chciałam się zerwać, wybiec i nie zatrzymywać, dopóki nie trafię do celu, jakikolwiek nie miałby on być. Zamiast tego powiedziałam jedynie:

— Jesteś żałosny.

Teraz, stojąc pod prysznicem, oblewana zimnymi strumieniami wody, wciąż czuję na plecach twój dotyk. To miejsce pali mnie do żywego, jednak nie dlatego nie mogę oddychać. Sama bezpodstawna nadzieja, że ona mogłaby leżeć na twoim miejscu sprawiła mi fizyczny ból, gdy odczułam niedorzeczność tej myśli.

Powoli upadam na kolana. Szum wody miesza się w moich uszach z trzaskiem pękającego lodu, a strumienie wody przeplatają na policzkach ze łzami płynącymi mi z oczu.

Płaczę po raz pierwszy od tamtej nocy.

I po raz pierwszy towarzyszy mi myśl, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

 

(Może, jeśli pozwolę, aby lód pękł do końca, będę osobą z życia, które sobie jedynie wyobrażam).


End file.
